


What Has Been Seen

by hobbleit



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Enjolras, Light Bondage, M/M, being sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:50:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbleit/pseuds/hobbleit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac and Combeferre accidentally watch Enjolras' and Marius' sex tape</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Has Been Seen

**Author's Note:**

> For the kink meme: Never, not even in their wildest dreams would they see Marius Awkward Pontmercy fucking Enjolras 'Patriasexual/liberty enthusiast'.
> 
> Probably not exactly what the requester wanted but I had too much fun writing it.
> 
> Edited because I actually forgot to post the first half *DOH!!!*

“I can’t find it, damn it.”

“You know, Courf, if you put your DVDs back in the correct box after you’ve watched them then you wouldn’t have this problem. They’d just be sitting there on the shelf waiting for you to watch them.”

“Shut up Ferre, we can’t all be as anal as you. Ah, here’s one, maybe that’s it.”

Courfeyrac grinned as he shoved the DVD into the player and flopped down on the sofa next to Combeferre.

“That doesn’t look like the film you were after,” Combeferre commented as the image on screen looked nothing like the flashy Hollywood blockbuster that they had been intending to watch. “It looks more homemade.”

Courfeyrac opened his mouth to respond but the words caught in his throat when he realised what was going on. “Ferre, that’s Enjolras’ room.”

He was right, it was. That in itself was not surprising. No, what was surprising was that Enjolras was lying on his bed completely naked and joined a few seconds later by an equally naked Marius. He pushed Enjolras down so he was lying on the bed before straddling him.

“You’re adorable when you take charge,” Enjolras laughed until Marius silenced him with a kiss.

“Shut up,” Marius slapped Enjolras’ arse playfully. “Are you sure this is a good idea?” He asked nervously.

“It’ll be fine, it’s not like anyone’s going to see it. It’ll be our fun little secret.”

“Yeah, because you don’t want your friends knowing that you’re anything other than a perfectly chaste god of a human and not someone who likes to be fucked like everyone else in the world.”

“When did you stop being so awkward and get so bitchy,” Enjolras grumped causing Marius to laugh.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” he grinned and pulled Enjolras into a searing kiss, rocking his hips causing Enjolras to moan into his mouth. “You like that, don’t you?” He said.

“Stop teasing and just get on with it,” Enjolras groaned impatiently. 

“Don’t you want to enjoy it?”

“I want to be fucked, you don’t have to draw it out.”

“I think that maybe you should be quiet,” Marius said, placing his hand over Enjolras’ mouth, “or I might be forced to gag you.” Enjolras glared at him. “Would you like that?”

“Your attempts to be forceful are cute but it doesn’t suit you.”

“Maybe I’m trying something new,” Marius grabbed hold of Enjolras’ wrists with one hand and pinned them over his head using his free hand to gently caress Enjolras’ skin. “Maybe I’m tired of being seen as the awkward and shy guy.”

“I’m the only one you’re going to convince because no-one’s going to see this.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Marius’ hand reached Enjolras’ cock and he gasped as Marius lightly ran his fingers over the sensitive flesh. Enjolras let out a loud moan. “You know,” Marius whispered in Enjolras’ ear, kissing the soft skin of Enjolras’ cheek. “I love it when you’re loud.”

“Please,” Enjolras begged. 

“Patience,” Marius whispered. He grinned as he thought of something and clambered off Enjolras.

“What are you doing?”  Enjolras asked, pouting at the loss of contact. Marius was only gone for a second before he returned with one of Enjolras’ ties.  He resumed his position straddling Enjolras and looped the tie over his wrists, tying them lightly together before fastening it to the headboard.

“Does that feel okay?”  He asked.

“As long as it leads to fucking yes it does.”

“Be quiet,” Marius slapped Enjolras’ backside again, taking a moment to enjoy the bound man squirming underneath him.  He leaned down and kissed Enjolras deeply before slowly making his way down Enjolras’ body until he reached his cock.  He grinned before taking Enjolras’ cock in his mouth.

Enjolras groaned loudly once more.  “God, for someone who was as virginal as they come when we started this how are you so good at that?”

“Maybe it’s because you were also as virginal as they come and have no idea what anyone else can do,” Marius responded before going back to sucking his cock.

“Why are we still watching this?”  Courfeyrac said, his eyes still glued to the screen.  “This is so wrong.”

“Yep,” Combeferre replied, dumbfounded.

“We should totally turn it off,” Courfeyrac said but made no attempt to end the DVD.  Instead he kept watching.

“Are you nearly done?”  Enjolras moaned as Marius prepared his hole.

“You know, if you just lay back and relaxed for a while then you might actually enjoy yourself.”

“I just want you inside me now.”

“And you will get your wish soon enough, I just don’t want to hurt you.”

“Have you ever hurt me before?  I trust you.”                             

Marius smiled sweetly and lifted up Enjolras’ legs and pushed into him, quickly finding his rhythm and moving in time to Enjolras’ increasingly loud moans.

“Oh fuck!”  Enjolras cried.  “Oh god, harder,” Marius complied, his own moans matching Enjolras’.  He sped up and grabbed Enjolras’ cock, stroking it hard as he pounded into him.

Enjolras came with one final loud cry and was joined a few moments later by Marius who then collapsed on top of him, placing small kisses all over his chest and neck.  After a few moments he pulled out and released Enjolras from his bonds.  “Do you think we should turn the camera off now?”  Marius asked.  “I want to do some serious snuggling and I don’t think you want that on tape.”

“You’re right,” Enjolras smiled and kissed Marius, gently pushing him off so he could turn off the camera.

“How did you find that?”  Both Courfeyrac and Combeferre jumped in shock at the sound of Enjolras’ voice in the room.  They turned to see their friend, his face flushed red with embarrassment.  “You weren’t supposed to see that.” 

“It was next to the TV,” Courfeyrac explained, feeling himself flush red.  “We didn’t know.  We should have turned it off but it was… well… it was hot.  I never thought I’d see you two fucking.”

“It just sort of happened,” Enjolras muttered.

“How long has it been going on for?”

“Not long, a few months.”

“A few months?!  How did I not see that one?”

“Because when we’re not having sex we’re arguing.”

“But you argue with ‘Aire too, are you having sex with him as well?”

Enjolras didn’t reply, he just walked to his room and shut the door.  “Oh come on, Enj, don’t leave me hanging like that,” he heard Courfeyrac’s voice calling through the door.  He grinned to himself but didn’t say anything.  It was best just to leave his friend hanging.  That would serve him right for watching things he shouldn’t.


End file.
